


We as Proper Nouns

by SkyborneVeggies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Introspection, Loss, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More often than not, it's the things we don't intend to hurt that cause the most damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We as Proper Nouns

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the last episode of the third season.

We.

Perhaps what had hurt Mary the most was the word that escaped them unnoticed.

We.

Because the default We is Sherlock and John (was, will always be, Sherlock and John), and there's little room left there for her.

We.

Sherlock, and John. And Mary, never.

_And this is where We sit and listen, and then We decide if We want you or not._


End file.
